E Virá Uma Grande Escuridão
by Carlos Abraham Duarte
Summary: Depois de uma exaustiva e arriscada missão, a tripulação da nave estelar "Al-Burak" obtém uma merecida folga - para descansar e se divertir a bordo de uma "disconave". Porém, o que deveria ser apenas uma licença logo se revela o prenúncio de um pesadelo cósmico.
1. Chapter 1

**...E VIRÁ UMA GRANDE ESCURIDÃO**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**CAPÍTULO 1**

"O pensamento é a partícula infinitesimal que conspurca um oceano."

Antigo provérbio cortusano

_Diário pessoal da Comandante_. _Data estelar 90212.613_. _Estação Terminus, planeta Lahthi_. _Sistema Hogla IX_. _A _Al-Burak _permanece atracada na doca espacial que orbita o planeta para uma já programada inspeção técnica, que demandará catorze quadrons_. _Concluímos com êxito nossa missão de exploração e pesquisa do sistema planetário da estrela Wassu – em particular do quarto planeta, classe M -, no ainda não mapeado Setor 77B do Braço Karidian_. _Tendo em vista que o planeta Wassu IV, ou Yphsis, comprovadamente possui formas de vida autóctones dotadas de consciência – uma população humanoide degenerada de mutantes fotófobos e hematófagos similares aos que se conhece na Terra como vampiros, presumivelmente descendentes dos últimos sobreviventes de uma guerra global com armas biológicas e metagênicas em priscas eras – e não está, portanto, aberto à colonização, decidi colocar o planeta sob quarentena, com uma boia de aviso em órbita, de conformidade com as normas da Federação Estelar_. _Ademais, a hostilidade manifestada pelos nativos, que preferem o isolamento, torna a interdição do planeta à navegação interestelar duplamente justificada_. _Quanto ao uso dos demais planetas do sistema e suas respectivas luas (todos desabitados) para a montagem de bases de apoio secretas, visando o lançamento de futuras missões exploratórias nesta parte da galáxia, é uma decisão que caberá apenas ao Comando da Frota Estelar_. _Nossa estada na Estação Terminus, o posto avançado da Frota mais afastado no Braço Karidian, deu-me a oportunidade de autorizar uma licença para a tripulação_. _Exceto eu mesma, é lógico_. _Afinal, é notório que vulcanianos não saem de licença, e esta vulcaniana não pretende fugir à regra_. _Saril desligando_.

A Primeiro-Tenente-Comandante Saril calou-se. Terminara seu relato. Já tinha enviado seu relatório preliminar para o Comando Estelar, via sistema de hipercomunicação, quinze centiciclos antes. Sua hipermensagem codificada percorreria em alguns metrociclos, graças a um sistema de amplificadores de retransmissores de sinal, os 1.227 parsecs que a separavam do QG da Frota, no planeta Terra, na longínqua União Solar; ao passo que com os transmissores subespaciais convencionais levaria meses para ser recebida.

Como sempre, em tais casos, usou um computron de mão – um retângulo cinza-aço do tamanho de uma barra de chocolate, constituído inteiramente de osmirídio, sem qualquer espaço oco interno – que servia tanto de gravador de registros quanto de terminal de acesso às redes interestelares de dados. Esse computador diminuto era um dos triunfos da ultratecnologia da Federação do século VI D.V., combinando gravação molecular e transmissão subespacial com nível de armazenamento infinito. Uma verdadeira maravilha capaz de gravar a nível molecular, em circuitos selados de puro hiperespaço, bilhões de petabytes de informações necessárias, e de projetar imagens através de um sistema holográfico. A comunicação com outros computrons e com a onipresente e toda-poderosa Starnet era feita através do subespaço a uma velocidade milhões de vezes superior à da luz. Com tal aparelho, fonoativado e alimentado por uma ligação pontual cosmóvica, até mesmo o comum dos mortais podia entrar em contato com qualquer ponto da Galáxia.

Pessoalmente, Saril achava esse equipamento ativado por voz "um tanto ou quanto primário". Em Vulcano, onde crescera, todos os computadores e computrons de pulso ou de mão, dotados de memória molecular e ligações pontuais via subespaço, eram ativados por comando indutório; bastava pensar ou desejar uma determinada ação do aparelho, e ele instantaneamente obedecia. Devido às suas habilidades telepáticas naturais, além do treinamento nas técnicas de concentração, os vulcanianos não tinham dificuldades em operar quaisquer produtos computadorizados por comando mental. O mesmo valia para outras raças telepáticas muito antigas, como pleiadianos, betazoides e huzzies. Os habitantes de Bynar, por exemplo, já nasciam com o com-sole microminiaturizado implantado no cérebro, não necessitando de nenhum aparato externo para se conectarem em RV através de telepatia eletrônica. Contudo, a grande maioria das tripulações navais da Frota – como também em 80% dos planetas federados – pertencia a raças mais jovens (como os humanos), para as quais a arte da concentração ao se lidar com comandos controlados pelo pensamento requeria um esforço bem maior do que o desenvolvido ao beber um copo d'água. Assim, por medida de segurança, optou-se por manter comandos fonoativados em todos os equipamentos de comunicações e transportes da Frota Estelar.

Saril prendeu o computron à cintura e acomodou-se numa poltrona articulada que adaptou-se automaticamente às curvas do seu corpo. Estava só, completamente só, na ampla sala de estar da suíte do apartamento que ocupava na Estação Terminus, um ambiente esterilizado e despojado, com predominância de tons pastéis, bege e branco, bem de acordo com o gosto vulcaniano pela assepsia e claridade do vidro e da porcelana (os ambientes interiores eram separados por paredes de plastividro "recheado" com uma camada de cristal líquido; sob a ação de uma corrente elétrica que fluía através da película cristalina, a parede variava de transparente a opaca e vice-versa, conforme a conveniência do ocupante). Em seu chão abriam-se vários sulcos ou ranhuras quase invisíveis, dispostos em círculo; era ali que ficavam, embutidas, prontas para o uso, as mesas de serviço automáticas. Sentada rija e ereta em sua poltrona, Saril ordenou ao computador do apartamento:

- Suco de _lhamunkaa _vulcaniano, à temperatura de 278 K.

Em sete microciclos, a mesa de formato triangular subiu do assoalho a uma altura confortável, regulada pela posição da poltrona em que Saril se sentava. Sobre o tampo liso como um espelho havia um copo de suco azul-esverdeado. Direto do sintetizador de alimentos. O sabor era picante, a um só tempo doce e ácido, exatamente igual ao suco que sua _segunda antemãe _fazia no solar dos Kam. Perfeito, considerou Saril. Ela bebeu tudo, depositou o copo vazio sobre a mesa (que voltou a afundar-se no assoalho) e recostou-se na poltrona. Em seguida ordenou ao computador que reduzisse a intensidade das luzes, mergulhando o apartamento numa semiobscuridade crepuscular.

Agora poderia enfim descansar – no sentido estrito, literal, cessando por completo o dispêndio de energia. Talvez, meditar.

Pareceu-lhe lógico. Depois dos horrores por que passaram em Yphsis – o "planeta dos vampiros", com seu gado "humano" vampirizável para regalo da aristocracia hematófaga dos _Odiadores do Sol_, suas tribos bárbaras de zumbis e ghouls canibais e necrófagos, seus pequenos roedores semelhantes a ratos deslocando-se, aos milhões, em tapetes vivos que devoravam tudo que se movesse em seu caminho, fosse humano, animal, vampiresco, zumbi ou ghoul! -, não existia um único membro da tripulação da _Al-Burak _que não necessitasse de descanso. Até mesmo Saril, filha de Shahhak, da estirpe de Kam, natural de Hécate, a "lua" tamanho gigante do "gêmeo" planetário de Vulcano, Aqueronte. (Por um singular capricho da natureza, os três astros de massa similar e períodos de rotação e revolução síncronos compartilhavam exatamente a mesma órbita, a 4ª partir de seu sol Diphda, num assim chamado planeta triplo ou "rosácea". Astrofísicos mais radicais chegavam a murmurar que uma formação tão estranha quanto improvável só poderia ser obra dos misteriosos Astroengenheiros.)

Ainda havia Laurette Hebe McNab, sua ordenança pessoal – uma _allukan_. Pensou: Poderá levar tempo até que a tripulação humana aceite tal criatura.

O apartamento estava vazio, exceto, naturalmente, pelos incontáveis bilhões de nanites – robôs pequeníssimos, de não mais que alguns bilionésimos de metro, fruto dos avanços científicos da nanotecnologia – que, invisíveis a olho nu, enchiam todos os cantos como vírus e bactérias, purificando o ar, monitorando e equilibrando a umidade e a temperatura do ambiente, destruindo microrganismos patogênicos, reorganizando átomo por átomo de algum trecho de parede a fim de combater o desgaste dos materiais. Mas os nanites, por serem totalmente "dedicados" a tarefas específicas em escala atômica ou molecular, tendiam a ignorar a presença dos homens ou de qualquer ser vivo maior que uma bactéria (se bem que fossem capazes de atender a comandos de voz); igualmente, a recíproca era verdadeira.

Sozinha em sua privacidade, a Comandante Saril da nave estelar _U_._F_._S_._ Al-Burak _permitiu-se sorrir discretamente – um comportamento não-vulcaniano que aprendera com a bêlita Sabrath, que exercia as funções de conselheira da nave. _Vulcanianos não saem de licença_, ela gravara em seu diário computadorizado. Isso era um estereótipo, Saril sabia bem. E não era o único, mas sim um dos muitos que corriam há mil stanrevs: "vulcanianos não almoçam", "vulcanianos não sentem sono", "vulcanianos não choram nem riem". Nem sorriem, pensou a comandante com seus botões, a boca de lábios verdes levemente torcida no mais próximo de um sorriso irônico a que ela se permitiria chegar. _Arie'mnu_, a rígida disciplina da lógica e controle das emoções em que se baseava o _modus vivendi _de seu povo, proporcionava-lhe paz e serenidade ímpares na Federação Estelar, mas havia um preço a ser pago. Nenhum indivíduo tinha o direito de mostrar-se vulnerável aos olhos dos outros – e especialmente dos alienígenas -, sendo sua obrigação parecer perfeito para eles, vulcanianos e não-vulcanianos. Isto não se mencionava jamais em voz alta, porém era tacitamente compreendido e usado como diretriz em Vulcano e suas colônias. Em se tratando de um oficial comandante _vulcaniano_ da Frota Estelar, então, essa expectativa implícita, não-verbal e não-escrita, de um paradigma de perfeição que não admitia fraqueza, erros ou emoção era tanto mais implacável (acima de tudo, a autocensura praticada pela mente lógica de cada vulcaniano que ocupava a cadeira de comando). Por fim, Saril era uma oficial da Inteligência da Frota Estelar; tais oficiais, qualquer que fosse a sua raça ou planeta de origem, eram reputados como pessoas meticulosas, que davam um certo ar de desconfiança e faziam de tudo para ganhar status dentro da Inteligência da Frota – pelo simples fato de terem acesso às informações capitais de forma mais sigilosa.

Não obstante, havia algo de profundamente ilógico nessa atitude dos vulcanianos de compactuar com a persistência de estereótipos de si próprios como superseres. Até parecia que estavam interessados em exagerar suas "diferenças conscienciais" em relação a outras formas de vida para preservar sua identidade racial no vasto conjunto multiforme da Federação Estelar e evitar a assimilação alienígena.

No fundo, Saril divertia-se com tudo isso – algo que ela, a inflexível cumpridora de regras, jamais admitiria publicamente.

Seu _link _mental com a Central de Dados da Estação Terminus informou-a de que as informações colhidas pelos sensores remotos da _Al-Burak _sobre a movimentação das naves de Lasmhor e Krotal em todos os setores do Octante Beta Meridional, transferidas e armazenadas nos computadores da base estelar para serem irradiadas na primeira oportunidade, estavam prontas para transmissão por canal hiperespacial. Saril assentiu mentalmente, sem mexer um músculo. Mais _qubits _de informação estratégica para a fria análise dos integrados moleculares. As altas patentes militares da F.E.U. estariam muito interessadas em saber a respeito de uma atividade extraordinária de duas civilizações inumanas díspares em um subquadrante da Via Láctea aonde os federais estavam agora se aventurando. Pior ainda: a uma distância comprometedora da entrada de um portal estelar da antiquíssima rede de hipervias Kang que a Frota Estelar estava apenas começando a explorar – uma porta aberta, por assim dizer, para os mundos da Galáxia de Andrômeda (e, quiçá, de M33, a Galáxia do Triângulo).

Saril compreendia que a F.E.U. estava constantemente ampliando suas fronteiras, mas não via lógica em utilizar os túneis Kang parcialmente reativados para enviar missões científicas a outras galáxias, ao passo que os trechos não mapeados da Via Láctea ainda no século VI D.V. eram esmagadora maioria, como os Quadrantes Gama e Delta (abrangendo a maior parte dos braços espirais de Centaurus e Perseus), no temido Eastside.

Ela entrelaçou os dedos das mãos branco-esverdeadas como só os vulcanianos sabiam fazer, o anular e o mínimo direitos, unidos, superpostos ao anular e ao mínimo esquerdos, também unidos. Seus olhos de um cinza-prata lunar, profundos e imperscrutáveis como o hiperespaço, pareciam estar se concentrando para dentro. Dali a trinta centiciclos, a jovem Comandante Saril mergulharia no seu trabalho exaustivo e de grande importância para o Serviço de Inteligência da F.E.U. Até lá teria um tempo reservado só para si. Era ambiciosa e almejava progredir, tanto na hierarquia quanto no Serviço Secreto da Frota. Esta meia hora, porém, era só dela.

Fechou fortemente os olhos. Em seguida entrou em meditação.

_Os Kang_...

_Embora não fossem os primogênitos das galáxias, podiam ser contados entre eles_. _Sua gênese recuava na noite cósmica ao tempo dos Antigos, aos eons primevos em que a vida biológica não era sequer uma vaga ideia na mente incomensurável do Grande Programador_.

_Os Kang_...

_Originalmente biomáquinas capazes de se reproduzir por troca de matrizes, integrantes de uma das primeiras civilizações robóticas procedentes de Andrômeda, tinham sido criados – pelas fabulosas Unidades de Processamento em Paralelo de segunda geração, de cujas origens obscuras poucos ousavam falar – para a consecução de um projeto monumental de astroengenharia_: _a construção de um gigantesco sistema de hipervias cobrindo toda a Galáxia, com ramificações que se estendem além da região da Coroa, para as Nuvens de Magalhães, cruzando o imensamente vasto e tenebroso abismo intercósmico de 2_._200_._000 anos-luz, ou 674_._846,62 parsecs, até a galáxia espiral vizinha e suas galáxias-satélites de M32, M110, NGC 147 e NGC 185_. _Isto foi há cerca de três milhões de anos solares_. _Para tanto foi necessário selecionar uma espécie biológica emergente e treiná-la, especificamente, para construir portais estelares através da Galáxia – os antecessores orgânicos das criaturas-astronaves biorrobóticas que chamamos Runners, das quais bem poucas haveriam de restar no século VI D_._V_. _Nessa época – quando, na longínqua Terra, a mais alta forma de vida era o _Australopithecus afarensis_, e os próprios deuses negros do planeta Nibiru não passavam, então, de selvagens seminus que poliam seus machados de sílex -, foram contatados os Guardiões Namósic das Nuvens Sartog, considerados o último remanescente da mítica primeira geração robótica da Galáxia, e firmados muitos tratados solenes entre as duas raças de biomáquinas_.

_Meio milhão de anos transcorreu na Via Láctea de 300 bilhões de sóis_.

_E agora, as hipervias totalmente implantadas, os infatigáveis Kang, como bons engenheiros, debruçavam-se sobre novos e mais arrojados projetos_. _Agora as entidades biomecânicas eram capazes de disseminar sua influência com velocidade superior à da luz, por toda a Galáxia_. _Linhas regulares uniam os conglomerados de sistemas estelares entre o Eastside e o Quadrante Alfa, onde, num recanto perdido do Braço de Órion, cintilavam na negra noite sideral os primeiros e tímidos lampejos do espírito humano_.

_Por esta época, foi atingido o sistema estelar de Adser, num aglomerado aberto distante 6_._134,97 parsecs do plano galáctico, lar da civilização mecânica Nomak, que, por milênios sem conta, dedicou-se a explorar a Via Láctea com suas usinas autorreprodutoras, fundando pequenas colônias de robôs num processo de lenta ramificação em subluz_. _Em Adser VII, um centro supertecnológico de cultura robótica e o 42º ponto de parada na longa perambulação dos Kang, alguns dos seus optaram por fixar-se, e transmitiram aos Nomak instruções elementares sobre o funcionamento de seus portais, enquanto os demais lançaram-se uma vez mais nas silenciosas e frias profundezas da noite intergaláctica de onde tinham vindo há tanto tempo_.

_Meio milhão de anos após o êxodo dos Kang, foi a vez dos Runners_. _E as bionaves zarparam para o espaço galáctico em busca de seus próprios objetivos, depois de servirem por 500_._000 anos como construtores e técnicos de manutenção de portais para os amos ausentes – talvez para sempre_.

_Sabendo que os expertos Nomak se encarregariam de manter em funcionamento, pelos milênios vindouros, ao menos algumas das linhas principais de sua rede de portais até o dia em que – conforme prognosticado pelos próprios Runners antes de deixarem o serviço ativo – as hipervias se tornariam perfeitamente dispensáveis_.

_Dois milhões de anos se passaram desde então_.


	2. Chapter 2

**...E VIRÁ UMA GRANDE ESCURIDÃO – APÊNDICE**

**Data Estelar: **reformada a partir do ano de 2401 A.D.T.T., durante a Convenção Interestelar Para a Padronização das Unidades e Medidas; o ano de 2400 A.D.T.T., em que os povos humanoides das Plêiades e seus aliados juntaram-se à F.P.U. para formar a Federação Estelar Unida (muito mais poderosa e, cosmograficamente, muito mais extensa), foi tomado como a data inicial da nova cronologia. Para calculá-la, adotei a fórmula de Pete Carr, conforme empregada em _Star Trek_:_ The Next Generation_.

**Ano métrico: **criado pelo Fórum Estelar e devidamente referendado pelo Conselho da Federação e pelo Conselho de Computadores (da União Solar). O "dia", ou _quadron_, foi padronizado para 10 horas ou 10 metrociclos, cada qual dividido em 100 centiciclos que são, por sua vez, divididos em 100 microciclos. Dez quadrons perfazem um "mês" ou _deciclo_, e 10 meses, um "ano" métrico ou _stanrev_. Todos os mundos federados usam este sistema de unidades metrificadas, que fornece à F.E.U. uma cronologia unificada, apesar de que cada planeta também use um sistema local (qualquer computador, robô ou androide pode fazer a conversão de e para os dias e anos planetários locais, se e quando isso for necessário). Terra, por exemplo, aceita 30 de seus dias como perfazendo um mês ou _tridec_, e 10 meses como um ano métrico, um stanrev, ou "revolução standard".

**Parsec: **medida de distância astronômica que, na _História do Futuro_, vem sendo empregada em substituição ao ano-luz; equivale a 3,26 anos-luz ou 3,08_._ 10¹³km. Equivale à distância da qual o semi-eixo maior da órbita de Terra em torno de Sol seria visto sob um ângulo de um segundo.

**Cronologia do Voo: **adotada pelos membros da União Solar e mundos neossolarianos (antellurianos inclusos) para substituir o calendário cristão gregoriano, toma como ponto de partida o pouso do Homem na Lua, em 1969 A.D.T.T.: é o ano 1 da nova era. Assim, em 2490 A.D.T.T., a humanidade vive no ano 521 D.V. ("Depois do Voo").

**Gamut: "ga**lactic **m**onetary **u**nit**"**, é a unidade monetária universal (uma simples referência fiscal, não tendo existência realmente) instituída com o intuito de padronizar o comércio interestelar. Ficou estabelecido que, não importando o valor real da moeda (eletrônica) circulante nos planetas associados, sua unidade básica – no caso da F.E.U., o _mid_, do inglês arcaico **"m**onetary b**i**nary **d**igit**"**, que substituiu o "crédito" que se usava nos séculos XXIII e XXIV; na União Solar, é o "midsolar" – passaria a valer um gamut. No sentido de evitar que espertalhões (ferengis ou outros) se aproveitassem da diferença entre o valor real e nominal de certas moedas, aconselhou-se a todos os membros do tratado galático que passassem a utilizar dinheiro sintético, o que foi aceito sem reservas (convém lembrar que a Federação das Plêiades e as colônias espaciais ou estelares kaladorianas são sociedades amonetaristas, que não usam dinheiro – nem mesmo eletrônico!).

**Maioridade:** na União Solar, assim como na grande maioria dos mundos neossolarianos, homens e mulheres adquirem tanto a maioridade civil quanto a penal e política aos 14 anos de idade (em Terra, planeta muito conservador, tradicionalmente a maioridade do homem começa aos 13 anos; a da mulher, aos 12 anos e meio). Nos planetas Terra e Baker, bem como nos mundos antellurianos, a maioridade sexual da mulher principia com a idade de 12 anos. (Nenhuma restrição no tocante a relacionamentos amorosos interetários ou intergeracionais, nos mundos civilizados.)

**Esperanto: **língua oficial da União Solar e dos mundos coloniais mais recentes (embora o _sudclassic_, uma versão "evoluída" do inglês do século XX, seja uma das línguas mais faladas, em Terra e nos mundos exteriores).


	3. Chapter 3

**...E VIRÁ UMA GRANDE ESCURIDÃO – APÊNDICE 2**

** GALACTOGRAFIA E ASTROPOLÍTICA**

Para todos os efeitos práticos, a Via Láctea tem a forma de um disco (uma girândola espiralada), tendo em seu centro uma "barra" de estrelas muito antigas e um buraco negro gigante, dois grandes braços espirais, Scutum-Centaurus e Perseus, presos à barra central, e dois "braços" secundários, Norma e Sagittarius, além de algumas dezenas de ramificações menores, ou "plumas", com bem menos concentração de gás e estrelas recém-formadas. A divisão é feita traçando duas linhas perpendiculares que se cruzam no centro do disco, formando quatro partes, os "quadrantes"; todavia, como a Galáxia é dividida em Superior (parte acima do plano galáctico) e Inferior (do plano galáctico para "baixo"), o que está acima é repetido em baixo (o hexagrama?). Os subquadrantes – subdivisões da espiral que, grosso modo, contêm a principal parte de cada braço, inclusive sua junção com o núcleo galáctico -, ou "octantes", num total de oito, quatro superiores e quatro inferiores, são chamados de Alfa (Setentrional e Meridional), Beta (idem), Gama (idem) e Delta (idem), partindo-se do octante superior direito (o Alfa Setentrional), em sentido horário. O Sistema Solar (e Terra, por tabela) situa-se no Quadrante Alfa, numa espécie de "apêndice" interno, que os astrônomos antigos haviam batizado tão erroneamente como Braço de Órion. O Eastside e o Westside, para usar a terminologia federal, são duas grandes subdivisões que abrangem quatro subquadrantes cada, e que, formalmente, designam o lado "conhecido" do "desconhecido" da Galáxia (tal convenção já foi alterada algumas vezes ao longo dos últimos 100.000 anos). A nomenclatura dos diversos acidentes cosmográficos segue convenções "geográficas" entre inúmeras culturas, como a solariana: golfos, baías, istmos, penínsulas etc.

O assim chamado Braço Karidian, também conhecido como Carina-Sagittarius, no Quadrante Beta, um dos principais quadrantes galácticos inexplorados e não-previamente habitados (com baixo índice de populações autóctones), é nosso vizinho braço secundário adjacente ao de Órion (e de Sol), e, como reúne dois dos oito subquadrantes existentes – Beta Setentrional e Beta Meridional -, pode possuir até 25% dos totais galácticos, de estrelas e planetas. Desta forma, mesmo no século XXV, não é de se estranhar que tudo o que os federais conheçam se resuma nos Sistemas Hogla, os planetas Muran e Lamur, Shogal, Sylvania, Krotal, Lasmhor, a Liga Astronáutica dos Conglomerados Ferengi, e os Clorze, heteromorfos respiradores de hidrogênio que mandam na "Federação" Unnarcleon (regiões subplano, próximas ao centro galáctico, e nos aglomerados globulares inferiores).

A raça dos hoglaneshes, humanoides de pele cinza-azulada (ou azul-acinzentada), ocupa 17 sistemas estelares, os Sistemas Hogla, independentes e frouxamente associados, no Braço Karidian, distante mais de 2.000 anos-luz das fronteiras da F.E.U.; em geral são aliados da Federação, que consideram mais como "força defensiva" – e a vinculação política é frouxa, quase inexistente. Nível técnico-científico, pela Escala Palmer-Yoshida: média de A18- (comparável ao da própria Federação em 2364 A.D.T.T.).

Shogal, planeta periférico do Braço Karidian, habitado por uma civilização humanoide anfíbia no patamar A15- (que corresponde mais ou menos ao estágio técnico-científico que a humanidade terrana atravessou por volta de 1990 A.D.T.T.), estava tornando-se um ponto de atração para duas civilizações inumanas díspares: Krotal e Lasmhor, ambas no patamar A19 (técnica e cientificamente comparáveis à Federação Estelar – e em poderio bélico), o que, eventualmente, acabou por chamar a atenção dos federais. O motivo desta atração? Um portal estelar, tipo Fenda Espacial, de um gigantesco sistema de hipervias cobrindo toda a Galáxia, com ramificações que se estendem além da região do Halo, e do Anel de Monoceros, às Nubecula Magellanicas, cruzando o abismo de 2.200.000 anos-luz até a Galáxia de Andrômeda e algumas de suas galáxias-satélites, como M32, M110, NGC 147 e NGC 185. Por isso, em razão de sua importância estratégica como "via de acesso" a todos os quadrantes da Galáxia e muito além, Shogal entrou para a Federação como "membro adventício", apesar de não participar efetivamente daquela entidade política interestelar. (Um "membro adventício" da F.E.U. é aquele que, sem se filiar formalmente ao conjunto das nações representadas, dispõe de alguns dos direitos dos membros efetivos: proteção militar etc.)

Quem projetou as hipervias foi a fabulosa cultura pré-humana Kang, formada exclusivamente por biomáquinas capazes de se reproduzir por troca de matrizes, três milhões de anos atrás. A execução do projeto, entretanto, foi delegada a uma espécie biológica, especialmente treinada pelos Kang: os antepassados dos Runners, 2.500.000 anos atrás. Estes, uma vez concluída sua tarefa, passaram a dedicar-se a serviços de manutenção e cada vez mais se especializaram, terminando por se converter também em biomáquinas – ou melhor, bionaves. Os portais são pré-navegação hiperfótica, pois sendo automáticos, funcionam em percursos pré-estabelecidos, invariáveis, e em velocidades idem; a única coisa que muda é o sentido, se "indo" ou "vindo". Alguns, mesmo sem manutenção, funcionam até hoje (século XXV).


	4. Chapter 4

**...E VIRÁ UMA GRANDE ESCURIDÃO**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**CAPÍTULO 2**

"Na Natureza não existem monstros, mas somente na mente dos homens."

Arthur C. Clarke – _Relatório Sobre o Planeta Três_

As naves do Serviço Especial de Entretenimento, ou "disconaves", como eram carinhosamente chamadas, constituíam-se em _avis rara _no Braço Karidian, no Octante Beta Meridional, 306,7 parsecs distante do perímetro do Império Klingon e mais de 613,5 parsecs das fronteiras da Federação Estelar. No momento, metade das guarnições das cinquenta bases que a Federação mantinha nos Sistemas Hogla divertia-se a valer nas gravipistas do cruzador _Aurora_, uma das dez naves esféricas de cem metros de diâmetro adaptadas pelo S.E.E. – quase todos humanos e humanoides, pois os inumanos e os heteromorfos tinham hábitos e costumes radicalmente diversos, muitas vezes incompreensíveis ou até horripilantes. (A ideia de diversão de um _z'horx _provavelmente assustaria, escandalizaria e enojaria um cidadão humano da União Solar.)

Originalmente, as disconaves eram cruzadores rápidos da categoria conhecida como "X" ou "extra", modelos especiais para funções nas quais o uso de um cruzador de série não traria o mesmo retorno, dos quais todos os conveses intermediários haviam sido retirados, restando apenas a ponte de comando e a seção de engenharia com os conduítes saindo dos blocos propulsores (a câmara de reação de força-chroma e o núcleo de subespaço) para as naceles do anel equatorial que abrigavam as bobinas de campo de transdobra; o espaço vazio restante havia sido preenchido com gravipistas reguladas para 0,2 gravos. A área circundante estava em zero-g, permitindo aos dançarinos as mais incríveis acrobacias ao som de uma alucinante orquestra robotizada e sob um feérico conjunto de spots, refletores e cintilômetros. No mais, uma nave como a _Aurora _dispunha de uma tripulação de cinco pessoas – MecOrgans inclusos -, com amplo emprego de droides ou robôs especializados. A direção estava a cargo da IA da nave, um supercomputador ciente de si próprio que controlava tudo a bordo. Caso necessário, alcançava piso-lux em dez centiciclos e dobra 11,1 em doze metrociclos.

Em meio às dez mil pessoas que lotavam os hemisférios superior e inferior da nave, contava-se um bom número de tripulantes da _Al-Burak_, que estavam de licença. Todavia, uma dupla feminina um tanto incomum parecia francamente não estar se divertindo. Ambas as moças eram muito bonitas, mas isso nada significava nesta era de engenharia genética e cirurgia cosmética ao alcance de todos, sendo beleza e perfeição física a regra geral e não a exceção. (Pais projetavam os caracteres genéticos de seus filhos: cor da pele, dos olhos, dos cabelos, feições, altura e constituição física; e qualquer deformidade por doença ou por acidente podia ser corrigida numa questão de microciclos.)

As moças, vestidas com justíssimos uniformes-computadores, comunicavam-se em "circuito fechado" por meio de transmissão de som dirigido. Essa forma de transmissão de áudio se dava em uma faixa de onda extremamente estreita, dirigida diretamente à pessoa alvo. Elas apenas pensavam em algum diálogo e a interface neural entre usuário e computador interpretava-o em forma de som, enviando-o diretamente ao ouvido do interlocutor. A própria pele humana servia como condutor de energia elétrica.

- Tem certeza, conselheira, de que eu fiz bem em vir? - perguntou a Suboficial de Primeira Classe Laurette Hebe McNab em tom nervoso. – Não sei, não...

Fisicamente, parecia uma bela jovem humana de uns vinte e três anos. Tinha corpo esguio, sensual, e rosto de traços delicados, emoldurado por cabelos louro-claros que ondulavam como um véu cintilante sob a luz dos refletores. Sua pele era tingida de dourado, de acordo com a última moda em Aldebaran II, e o branco dos olhos, de um tom prateado que combinava com as íris verde-azuladas.

- Ordenança McNab – disse a Tenente-Comandante Sabrath, sua voz gentil mas firme como se falasse a uma criança que precisasse encorajar – você é uma boa tripulante, mas sua taxa de sociabilidade é muito baixa. Como conselheira pessoal da comandante, porta-voz e intermediária entre ela e o efetivo da nave, é meu dever preocupar-me com o bem-estar mental de cada membro da tripulação e com o entrosamento de todos. Você precisa "se enturmar mais", como os solarianos dizem, e este local é perfeito para começar. Muitos tripulantes da _Al-Burak _e de outras astronaves da Frota vêm aqui para se divertir e confraternizar; é a escolha lógica para alguém como você.

Seus grandes olhos amendoados, azul-safira, formavam um belo contraste com a pele tingida de uma tonalidade de prata nacarada e com os cabelos negro-azulados que derramavam-se em ondas sobre os ombros graciosos, chegando até a cintura. Uma fina faixa platinada circundava-lhe a cabeça, com uma espécie de joia sobre a testa. O medalhão que carregava em torno do pescoço era translator pré-programado para traduzir 2.976 línguas e dialetos, com tradução simultânea e bidirecional. (Seu maior orgulho, porém, eram as mãos calejadas, porquanto todos os habitantes de Bêlit gostavam de exercitar-se exaustivamente na arte da jardinagem, com as mãos nuas, a despeito da superautomatização vigente no planeta.)

Laurette suspirou. – Gente como eu costuma ser solitária. – É da nossa natureza, entende? Eu e os de minha raça somos predadores. _Homo vampiricus_. Predadores não têm amigos, têm necessidades. Vampiros _allukans_ não gostam de companhia mais do que _chéates_... Cê sabe, aqueles enormes e horrorosos gatos tentaculares nativos de Aldebaran II, que caçam sozinhos e fazem coisas desagradáveis com suas vítimas pra extrair-lhes o fósforo dos corpos.

- Mas você não nasceu vampira...

- Ah, não, claro que não – replicou Laurette alegremente. – Nasci humana, em Edmonton, Terra. Região Concentrada Federada Norte-Americana.

- Foi "abraçada" por um _allukan _sangue-puro, de linhagem real, correto? Só eles podem transformar um humano em um vampiro "completo", pela transmissão infecciosa do vHERV, o retrovírus vampírico, à medida que o sangue _allukan _se mistura ao do humano.

- Anahyta Vosky era uma puro-sangue bem legítima, filha de pai e mãe vampiros, e da realeza vampírica! Fazia parte de um programa experimental com a meta de promover a convivência pacífica entre ambas as raças. Ela era muito popular com os rapazes e as moças, no nosso tempo de estudante, sabe: Hipno-Universidade de Quebec, torneios de flutuadores gravitacionais, festivais de juventude. E tão linda! Alta, mais alta do que eu, de porte altivo, de rainha. Olhar distante. Uma semideusa praticamente inatingível, ao menos pra grande maioria da escola. – Hesitou um instante e acrescentou: - Apesar disso, eu e ela nos tornamos melhores amigas. E amantes depois. – Deu uma risadinha. – Tínhamos a mesma idade, eu e ela. Fomos juntas pra Aldebaran, de armas e bagagens... Cinco stanrevs atrás... Cê sabe, lá tem uma pequena comunidade vampírica, pequena mas importante. Então...

Deixou a frase em meio e sorriu tristemente. Os longos e pontiagudos dentes caninos característicos das raças vampíricas permaneciam retraídos em seus alvéolos, escondidos, como as garras de um felino, pela contração de um tecido flexível na base. Isto não resultava de uma evolução natural, mas de engenharia genética teratológica, seletiva; os primeiros vampiros, ou "Ancestrais Verdadeiros", foram criados num passado ultrarremoto como meta-humanos híbridos em experiências genéticas creditadas ora aos antigos atlantes, ora aos anunnakis, os astrodeuses de Nibiru que, usando de manipulação cosmogenética, criaram o _Homo sapiens _e todasas raças quiméricas da Terra pré-histórica. (Por seu turno, o _Sanguinomicon_, escrito em linguagem arcaica e quase indecifrável, narrava a gênese dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros pela Matrona Negra e seu consorte, o Senhor do Grande Abismo, por La Magra, o Deus do Sangue, e pela Virgem Escriba da Lua Escarlate – respectivamente identificados com as deidades Nyx, Erebus, Kali e Aset.)

Sabrath percebeu o desconforto de Laurette. – Se você está tendo dificuldades para falar de como se tornou uma _allukan_...

- Não, tudo bem – atalhou a hematófaga. – Eu falarei. Fui atacada nas Montanhas Mandrell por um _chéate_ que queria quebrar todos os ossos do meu corpo, pra sugar o fósforo, e que me deixou à beira da morte. Anahyta o matou com as próprias mãos nuas, mas era tarde demais pra me salvar a vida pelos meios convencionais. E então ela tomou uma decisão difícil, a decisão mais difícil da sua vida. Por amor.

- Ela realizou a "partilha de sangue" com você.

- Isso mesmo. O _Compartilhamento do Sangue_. O ritual mais sagrado dos Filhos de Aset. Desobedeceu à lei vampírica, me transformou em um deles e me salvou. E então, tudo mudou... Eu mudei. Perdi a cabeça. Acusei-a de "roubar" minha humanidade, de me transformar num monstro bebedor de sangue por mero capricho. Foi uma atitude estúpida e desnecessária da minha parte. Anahyta ouviu de rosto impassível, então, ela falou: "Eu não imaginava que você me odiasse tanto."

- Trinta séculos de preconceitos contra uma raçanão perdem o sentido tão depressa.

- Anahyta foi convocada pelo Conselho dos Milenares ao asteroide artificial Arpad, novo lar da "nação vampira" – prosseguiu Laurette. – Mas não sem antes me ensinar as leis e as tradições dos _allukans_, o _Sanguinomicon_, que é a "Bíblia dos vampiros". Nunca mais tornei a ver Anahyta Vosky. Ela se casou com o irmão mais velho, como manda a tradição, pra preservar a pureza genética da linhagem dos Vosky.

Calou-se. Deveria ela confiar seus segredos mais profundos, mais íntimos a essa mulher pleiadiana? O horror indizível da _Mudança _- causada pela infecção do vHERV, que reescreve o DNA humano e se alastra pela corrente sanguínea em 72 metrociclos -, o júbilo de neófita em face das novas habilidades super-humanas e da perspectiva de viver milhares de stanrevs, a terrível sede de sangue, a briga pelo proverbial "lugar ao sol" na sociedade vampírica, estratificada em castas e em famílias, a decepção e o sofrimento ao descobrir-se uma pária, "sem-laço", para a qual não havia lugar no rígido sistema de clãs dos sangues-puros _allukans_ e suas Doze Casas e suas leis raciais que proibiam casamentos mestiços?

_Pleiadianos são telepatas avançados_. _Que nem betazoides_. Ela manteve sua mente bloqueada o máximo possível.

- Essa é a minha história – disse por fim. – Agora...

- Agora você pertence à Frota Estelar da Federação, ordenança McNab – Sabrath completou. – Temos a função de representar o melhor das raças federadas em nossa missão de explorar o Universo e desvendar seus segredos, e através da conquista de maiores conhecimentos e experiências, preservar os valores cosmoéticos da Humanidade Cósmica e engrandecê-los.

Então ela sorriu polidamente para a jovem fêmea "renascida" de _Homo vampiricus_ e disse: - Seu registro pessoal está reservado estritamente para a Comandante Saril, você sabe. Não precisa contar pormenores sobre o que sente e pensa, se não quiser fazê-lo. Apenas gostaria de ser sua amiga – sua nova amiga -, se você assim o permitir. Acredite-me, você precisa de uma boa amizade.

- Chegou a essa conclusão graças à sua mente telepática?

- Não é necessário usar minha telepatia. Até mesmo porque você, como _allukan_, tem o poder de bloquear seus pensamentos. Esqueceu que sou xenopsicóloga?

Laurette observou-a por um momento, enquanto analisava suas próprias emoções. Recordou-se do sangue-puro _allukan_ do clã Rakma-Rakshasa com quem se envolvera, em Arpad, dois stanrevs antes, o caçula mimado de um dos lordes do Conselho de Anciões, um indivíduo violento e possessivo, que a tratava como seu bibelô e objeto sexual. Tinha consciência de que, por não ser uma vampira nata, mas uma ex-humana transformada – sem permissão -, a maioria dos _allukans _a olhava de cima para baixo. _Escória_!_ Um insulto ao inato Dom das Trevas, a essência de Aset_. Por outro lado, não eram poucos os humanos que olhavam-na atravessado, com desconfiança, ou com medo, ou com raiva, como se ela fosse um zangão borg. _Sou o bicho-papão das histórias de terror que os pais contam para os filhos_. _Igualzinha àqueles "Senhores da Noite" que quase acabaram com o grupo avançado em Yphsis_... _Nada a ver_! _Os "vampiros" yphsianos são uma espécie distinta_. _Eles são desmortos, não podem ter filhos_... _Estão estéreis há milênios_!_ Adormecem quando o sol se levanta no horizonte_..._ Sua pele é gelada e dura como mármore, brilha no escuro_! _Eles não têm sequer caninos pontudos, mas seus dentes são venenosos e sua mordida esmaga ossos_!

Finalmente, disse: - Acho que nunca pensei em me relacionar com alguém que não fosse _allukan_... Sabe como é, a maioria das pessoas prefere a companhia de gente de sua própria espécie. Mas eu sou a única _allukan _na Frota, né? Nossa história tem sido de perseguição e solidão há eras. Sabia, por exemplo, que foram os _allukans _que iniciaram a Renascença na Europa, nos séculos V e IV A.V., ao partilharem seus conhecimentos secretos com mortais como Da Vinci, Dante Alighieri, Alberto Magno, Copérnico, Michelangelo, Thomas More e Erasmo de Rotterdam? Pouca gente sabe disso. Pra muitos, não passamos de mutantes-monstros sugadores de sangue... E ainda por cima, temos as Leis Vampíricas, tão racistas e medievais... Como se fôssemos uma "raça escolhida" que não deve ser diluída através de cruzamentos com os "vidas-curtas", como eles dizem. "Vampiros não devem se misturar com não-vampiros". "Um vampiro só tem permissão para amar outro vampiro."

A loquacidade da jovem hematófaga quase chegava a divertir a conselheira.

- Você obedece à Lei Vampírica?

- B-b-b-bom... Eu...

- Anahyta Vosky, nascida vampira de uma longa linhagem, da Alta Realeza, seguiu a lei quando amou a _humana _Laurette McNab? Quando a "abraçou"?

- Lógico que não. Mas pagou o preço por desobedecer...

- Tenho novidades para você, McNab – replicou Sabrath. – Hoje em dia, em plena Era da Astronáutica, ninguém mais segue essas leis, com exceção de um punhadinho de sangues-puros que praticam a endogamia extremada. Os jovens vampiros comuns são livres para fazer amizade ou amarem quem quiserem. Seja você mesma, e todos a aceitarão. Lembre-se, o princípio que rege o Universo é o Amor.

- OK, OK – disse Laurette, sorrindo resignada. – Vamos ser amigas, então.

A conversa se realizava no bar panorâmico da _Aurora_, trinta metros acima do polo sul da nave. Naquele horário estava cheio de fregueses, exibindo ao observador todos os estilos concebíveis de seres humanos... e alguns não muito humanos, obras-primas de algum bioescultor excêntrico e genial ou fruto de manipulação genética: com braços e pernas suplementares, com caudas preênseis, com orelhas de gato, com guelras isotrópicas e até asas cirurgicamente implantadas. Vários oficiais e tripulantes da F.E.U. misturavam-se livremente a civis, indo e vindo em frente ao balcão de metal cromado, e quase todos usavam cibercapacetes intercomunicadores de ondas cerebrais. Acima deles, outras gravipistas elipsoidais flutuavam que nem imensas pétalas iridescentes de _afgon _kaseriana em meio à fumaça de anidrido carbônico multicolorida pelos spots. Hologramas flutuantes em vários formatos e cores, parecendo monstros voadores mitológicos, faziam _loopings _assustadores no ar, às vezes passando uns por dentro de outros, e noutras pareciam devorar-se mutuamente, o atacante lançando-se sobre sua vítima e instantaneamente eliminando-a de vista.

- Engraçado, sempre pensei que pleiadianos não frequentavam bares em disconaves – comentou Laurette, com um risinho.

- Não temos realmente esse hábito – explicou Sabrath altivamente. – Primeiro, por causa das dificuldades psicológicas, o efeito terrível que o barulho e as multidões provocam em nós. E acima de tudo porque nossas vibrações básicas são de uma ultrassensibilidade e, simultaneamente, reagimos com igual sensibilidade a vibrações de outrincons, alienígenas, ao penetrarem no nosso campo de consciência. Quer dizer que ao sermos expostos às bioenergias dos humanos solarianos, ainda de natureza bastante densa e grosseira, em parte descompensada, e que são largamente contagiosas, somos tomados por uma incontrolável sensação de angústia e de mal-estar geral; ficamos prejudicados seriamente em nossas reações, o que se reflete tanto na diminuição de nossa rapidez habitual quanto na prática de atos ilógicos e descomedidos. Como as emissões dos seres humanos de origem terrano-solariana têm um alcance máximo de noventa metros, nossos encontros com solarianos e outros humanos são rigidamente limitados. Temos um equilíbrio vibracional que nos custou milênios de evolução e muito esforço.

- Hmmm, _você _não tem medo de se aproximar dos solarianos, conselheira.

- Porque este é o meu trabalho, escolhido por mim. Como comandante e conselheira psíquica da Frota, sou obrigada a lidar diariamente com inteligências completamente estranhas, outrincons, em diferentes estágios de evolução. Tenho apenas 165 stanrevs, ou, se preferir, 124 anos terranos. E ainda tenho vários séculos de vida pela frente. Meu povo almeja viver uma vida materialmente próspera e avançada, de pelo menos 1.500 stanrevs, obedecendo à Lei Cósmica, porém existem exceções. Aqueles de nós que se arriscam a contatar outras raças podem contribuir criativamente para enriquecer a civilização pleiadiana. A mais, eu não estou absolutamente desprotegida. – Sabrath apontou para o diadema em sua cabeça. – Vê esta faixa-hamdar?

Laurette reparou que a única diferença anatômica que distinguiria a pleiadiana de uma moça terrana eram as orelhas coladas ao crânio, com os lóbulos retos dirigidos para frente.

- Não é um tipo de enfeite tradicional? Ou da moda, em Bêlit?

Sabrath sacudiu a cabeça para os lados, fazendo seus cabelos escuros ondularem como um manto negro. (Este gesto não significava nada em seu planeta natal – um bêlita, quando queria expressar negação, balançava a cabeça de cima para baixo -, porém Sabrath absorvera o costume dos solarianos por conviver e trabalhar com eles.)

- Esse aparelho foi criado pelos cientistas de meu povo para nos proteger contra as irradiações deletérias de raças menos evoluídas. Os bêlitas usam-no sempre que precisam contatar planetas subdesenvolvidos com padrões vibratórios basicamente diferentes e de natureza negativa.

Laurette ergueu levemente os ombros, sem dar maior importância ao assunto (esquecendo-se de que, no planeta Bêlit, tal gesto constituía um sinal de concordância!).

- Humanos e humanoides também não podem se aproximar dos medusinos, por exemplo, sem proteção especial. Senão, enlouquecem e morrem só de olhar pra um deles. Quando era criança pequena, lá em Edmonton, eu costumava ter pesadelos horríveis com aquelas _coisas_... – Ela estremecia só de pensar naqueles heteromorfos extremófilos nativos de 354 BZ Piscium com uma extensão metabólica no subespaço (ou hiperespaço?), o que tornava o seu aspecto tridimensional visível um pesadelo psicodélico, uma _coisa _iridescente de formas fluídicas em constante mutação e cores desagradáveis e rodopiantes, sem-pé-nem-cabeça – um quadro insólito, pavoroso demais para ser apreendido por qualquer ser senciente estritamente tridimensional, a ponto de aniquilar-lhe a sanidade mental.

Sabrath, porém, continuou. – Naturalmente, a grande maioria dos solarianos que servem na Frota Estelar tem suas bioenergias de tal modo equilibradas que não chegam a prejudicar os bêlitas. Por outro lado, há novas raças, como klingons e ferengis, que emanam vibrações de natureza ainda mais pesada e primitiva. Por estas razões de segurança, jamais poderemos prescindir do uso das faixas-hamdar. Aliás, nossa tecnologia avançou bastante. Quando meus tetravós desembarcaram no planeta Terra pela primeira vez, em meados do século I D.V., ainda empregavam EPIs que, de tão volumosos, precisavam ser carregados nas costas, à maneira de mochilas para viagem.

- Parece tão preconceituoso...

- Acredite-me, não somos motivados por preconceito contra esta ou aquela raça. Simplesmente precisamos proteger nossa incolumidade psíquica. Não somos como aqueles rossianos cuja nosofobia é proverbial, que vivem em biosferas artificiais, superdependentes de tecnologia virtual, sob a superfície de luas geladas orbitando planetas jovianos que gravitam em torno de anãs vermelhas nas vizinhanças de Sol. Afinal, nossos próprios antepassados rewgarkianos, que em sua fuga do Invasor Borgwenesi há 50 mil stanrevs eventualmente atingiram o grupo estelar das Plêiades, onde terraformaram os quatro planetas do sistema Taygeta, e Dana, um planeta irmão nosso, posteriormente colonizaram Terra – criando o Império de Atlântida – e fundaram novas civilizações em mais alguns outros mundos; portanto, os terrano-solarianos são nossos descendentes diretos, ou nossos primos, assim como outros povos humanoides da Via Láctea.

- Com todo respeito, conselheira – replicou suavemente McNab – mas aprendi na escola virtual que quem iniciou a colonização humanoide tanto de Terra quanto de Sartari, Bajor e de uma infinidade de outros mundos foram os anunnakis de Nibiru, que há 600 mil stanrevs saíram através da Galáxia com seu planeta artificial errante, semeando "cópias" de si mesmos em cada planeta habitável pelo qual passaram. Foram eles que há 400 mil stanrevs desceram na Terra primitiva e realizaram bioexperiências genéticas pra adaptar o _Homo erectus _de então ao "padrão anunnaki", de geração em geração, até culminar no _Homo sapiens_. E isso foi há uns 100 ou 200 mil stanrevs. Porque os "deuses", sendo astronautas e cientistas antes de tudo, demandavam a criação de escravos ideais pra realizarem o trabalho pesado da colônia. Eles podem ter engendrado geneticamente as raças de vampiros e _chiropterans _pra servirem de capitães-do-mato e feitores de escravos!

Quando Sabrath ia responder, quatro figuras robustas aproximaram-se. Eram indubitavelmente humaniformes, bípedes de visão binocular e membros curtos, se bem que ninguém pudesse confundi-los com seres humanos nem mesmo na escuridão abissal de uma noite summanusina. Tinham altura em torno de 1,50m, vestiam mantos roxos que cobriam seus corpos atarracados, com signos dourados de uma língua desconhecida bordados na altura do peito, mais largo do que o de um homem. Conversando em voz alta, numa língua gutural e odiosa impossível de ser pronunciada por gargantas humanoides e que o tradutor universal parecia incapaz de traduzir, caminhavam empertigados, arrastando os pés peludos providos de garras, com os pulsos revestidos de pelagem negra e manoplas com três dedos e garras afiadas como lâminas de monofilamento visíveis através de certas dobras dos mantos arroxeados. Não havia expressão em suas feições escuras, na maior parte cobertas por capuzes. Mas os olhos vermelho-amarelados emitiam um brilho estranho.

- Parecem monges, ou sacerdotes de algum culto ou seita alienígena – conjeturou Laurette em tom pensativo.

- Não conheço sua espécie – disse a conselheira, que observava os arredores com os olhos semicerrados, como que em transe; na realidade procurava entrar em contato direto com os sedops de mantos e capuzes por via telepática.

Não conseguiu. Aparentemente, os quatro alienígenas que caminhavam em sua direção possuíam um hipnobloco.

Laurette sacudiu a cabeça. Também fracassara em sondar telepaticamente os estranhos visitantes.

Três dos alienígenas encapuzados lançaram olhares curiosos para as duas mulheres, mas não demonstraram maior interesse. Parecia que procuravam alguma coisa ou alguém, pois enquanto abriam caminho pela multidão olhavam atentamente para todos os lados. Um deles, um indivíduo um pouco maior que os demais – com cerca de 1,55m – e também mais troncudo, aproximou-se, lançou-lhes um olhar perscrutador e baixou o capuz, expondo a cabeça enorme e grotesca, com um rosto tosco e porcino, de cor cinza-pardacento, pele grossa recoberta de borbulhas e pequeníssimas excrescências córneas, orelhas longas verticais e pontiagudas, grandes narinas achatadas e olhos faiscantes vermelho-amarelados, incrivelmente pequenos. Era horrenda. Uma caricatura abjeta do Homem, uma perversão do desenvolvimento evolucionário, saída dos mais tenebrosos pesadelos. Tinha o corpo coberto por pelos desgrenhados castanho-escuros, desprendendo um odor tão detestável que Laurette McNab torceu o nariz e recuou, e somente graças aos microfiltros odoríferos nas narinas é que Sabrath conseguiu suportá-lo. Na nuca do ser brilhava o plug de um tipo de porta de dados. A boca larga demais, cujos lábios pareciam ridículos de tão estreitos, exibia duas arcadas repletas de dentes brancos afiados em algo que talvez se propusesse a imitar um sorriso sarcástico. De sua garganta subiu um som áspero e seco, um som inumano, algo como um grunhido ou um rosnado.

A vampira fez menção de defender-se; em uma reação instintiva, seus lábios sedosos contraíram-se num esgar, desnudando duas longas presas pontiagudas, dois pequeníssimos punhais brancos, que brotavam nos cantos da boca perfeita. Seus olhos acenderam-se que nem faíscas de fogo laranja, numa fúria animal.

- Não faça isso, McNab – Sabrath disse-lhe, impassível. – Fique fria.

O inumano de aspecto hediondo circundou as moças com um olhar curioso, como que analisando especulativamente a magreza de ambas, e cheirou o ar. Depois afastou-se, prosseguindo no seu caminho. Laurette McNab sentiu-se aliviada.

- Meu Deus! E eu que achava os Namkak de Matar fedorentos e feios – murmurou, quando o quarteto foi embora.

- Não se deve julgar um ser inteligente por sua aparência física – Sabrath advertiu suavemente. – Lembre-se, o espírito suplanta a forma. – De repente exclamou, em voz baixa: - Tzitzimine!

- Como é que é?

- Nossos peludos transeuntes embuçados chamam-se, ou são chamados, de tzitzimine – disse a bêlita em tom pensativo. – Por um momento, antes de partir, um deles – devia ser o líder – abriu-me seu espírito. Era um telepata muito capaz. Não são lacteanos. Se entendi corretamente, vieram da galáxia que os solarianos chamam de Maffei I, que dista 981.595,09 parsecs da Via Láctea e faz parte do Grupo Local. Parece inacreditável, não é mesmo? Eles são cientistas, estudiosos e absolutamente não-violentos. – E acrescentou: - Também são hermafroditas e ovíparos.

- Nesse caso, se eles vêm mesmo de outra galáxia, de uma galáxia tão distante, o que querem aqui? Justamente numa disconave cheia de humanos, no meio do Quadrante Beta? Será que pretendem nos estudar, como os exoantropólogos da Federação estudam os Kalars dos Vales Frios de Rigel VII?

- Não sei, de fato não sei... Mas é certo que não tinham intenções hostis para com as raças humanoides. Dificilmente existirão criaturas mais ternas e pacíficas que os tzitzimine. Vi as cores de suas auras; são douradas em virtude das vidas puras que vivem. Você não viu?

- Naturalmente que sim. Leitura de auras é um dos dons vampíricos mais básicos, do primeiro nível. Mas o hipnobloco deles...

- Irrelevante, suboficial McNab. Muitas raças de telepatas prezam os segredos acima de tudo. Apenas por pudor mental. De qualquer modo, eles já se foram.

- Esperemos que encontrem o que procuram. Sabe o que eu andei pensando? Quero dizer, a melhor coisa de se viver em uma civilização multiestelar pacífica como a nossa? É que ninguém olha duas vezes pra um alienígena, por mais diferente ou esdrúxulo que seja o seu aspecto exterior. Por exemplo, essa gente à nossa volta. Pra eles, a visão de sedops tão... tão diferentes, como os tais tzitzimine, não tem nada de extraordinário, não desperta maior atenção do que, sei lá, um gato siamês preto numa exposição de gatos. Se tivessem aparecido na Terra de quinhentos stanrevs atrás, seriam caçados e mortos, ou encarcerados. A humanidade evoluiu um bocado, hein? Hein, conselheira?

- Indubitavelmente - concordou Sabrath. – Aliás, na Terra de quinhentos stanrevs atrás, provavelmente _nós duas _também seríamos caçadas e mortas, ou encarceradas, suboficial McNab.

Os quatro tzitzimine sentavam-se na posição de lótus, com as pernas cruzadas, sobre esteiras em torno de um enorme cristal antinatural de cosmogônio, que rebrilhava com uma luz fria, pulsante, matizada de azul-violáceo, no espaço livre da ponte de comando da grande nave oval. Eles meditavam, de olhos fechados, balançando-se suavemente ao ritmo de uma cantilena melódica, estranha e monótona – preparando-se espiritualmente para acessar os planos vibratórios superiores, puramente mentais, onde a forma não existe e apenas vibram focos mentais incorpóreos, massas de "energia inteligente" no Supremo Oceano Cósmico, indefiníveis nos termos conhecidos em mundos inferiores de dimensões finitas.

E em algum ponto qualquer uma espécie de gongo eletrônico, tocando intermitentemente, enchia o recinto com batidas surdas e cavas, curtas e regulares.

Lentamente, sob a proteção de um campo defletor paratrônico que lhe conferia invisibilidade total no espectro eletromagnético – mesmo quanto ao resíduo de emissão infravermelha -, a _Par'ya _seguia a relativamente pequena nave esférica repleta de humanoides. Entre as duas astronaves abria-se um milhão de quilômetros de espaço vazio interestelar – nada além de escassas moléculas de gás ionizado. Sua Divina Graça Ankaaran Chlong Vrasnyadharmashti Rabbanu Yogarim, Mestre-guia da nave, e seus coirmãos da Ordem yllista de Bhulaay, devotos da Abençoada Jhizala das Garras, tinham voltado a bordo depois de uma demorada incursão naquela espaçonave globular, saltando pela quinta dimensão em tempo zero. Para tanto, haviam empregado microunidades de campo-tesseract acopladas nas respectivas portas de dados, com a energia para o funcionamento dos aparelhos fluindo diretamente do gerador de tesseract a bordo da grande nave por um sistema de energia pontual. Dentro dos campos hiperenergéticos esféricos, pessoais, reinavam condições idênticas às de um espaço de ordem superior, pentadimensional. Na realidade o que faziam era "dobrar" o espaço-tempo em pequena escala; assim como uma forma bidimensional não pode mover-se espontaneamente "para cima" ou "para baixo", dimensões que "não existem" em sua realidade, somente por intermédio de um objeto situado numa dimensão superior os quatro monges yllistas conseguiam atravessar objetos sólidos, portas e paredes, e até campos de força. Era como se as moléculas dos seus corpos vibrassem noutro plano. Aparentemente, essa tecnologia ainda era desconhecida _nesta _realidade. Ankaaran agradeceu ao Poder Cósmico por isso. Os feixes de teletransporte convencionais, incapazes de transpor um escudo energético de integridade estrutural de alto nível, seriam facilmente rastreados pelos instrumentos da outra nave.

Na nave dos humanos, alguns dos frequentadores lançaram olhares curiosos em sua direção – e dois humanoides-fêmeas até tentaram contatá-los por telepatia; felizmente os religiosos portavam hipnoblocos e detectores de ecos. Obviamente, aqueles seres nunca tinham se deparado com um tzitzimine (e que, ainda por cima, fosse yllista!). Não _neste _Universo. Deveriam dar graças ao Divino, pois, no distante passado – na realidade alternativa de onde vieram -, os tzitzimine eram o terror dos Sete Impérios, da galáxia de Maffei I, e ainda hoje em dia – em seu Universo – provocavam as mais estranhas reações onde quer que aparecessem.

_Monstros do crepúsculo_. Sua figura, para um bom número de raças de Xur, ligava-se à visão terrífica do fim do mundo. De todos os mundos existentes.

No entanto, a maioria dos humanoides que lotavam a nave esférica não lhes dava a menor atenção. Ankaaran – cujo verdadeiro nome tzitzimine era impronunciável e intraduzível para as línguas de outras raças – os conhecia bem, os humanoides! Criaturas frágeis e toscamente formadas, pelos padrões estéticos tzitzimine, de peles nuas, macias, parecendo larvas de tamanho gigante! Apenas meio-corpo, incompleto, macho _ou _fêmea! O guinchar de suas vozes era estarrecedor, assim como o mau cheiro que emanava de seus corpos longilíneos era intolerável, para sentidos tão aguçados e refinados. E as luzes fortes de que necessitavam para enxergar! Um dos acólitos, acostumado a só raramente encontrar alienígenas, ficou escandalizado. Como é que o Todo-Bondade podia criar tais seres, malformados, grotescos e feios? O Multiverso estava repleto de outrincons dos mais exóticos – dos hurghunds ou "homens de barro" acéfalos de Karanlaqi aos verxigs quartzosos de Hammerstein -, admoestou-o Ankaaran, e um seguidor da doutrina do Yll já deveria ter compreendido que a natureza da consciência é que assinala o parentesco entre as criaturas, que as diferenças de aspecto, forma, hábitos são absolutamente secundárias, irrelevantes mesmo, perante o Divino. A mais...

A investigação levada a cabo na "nave de diversão" dos humanoides não revelara nada de novo. (Afora o barulho infernal que os humanoides insistiam em chamar de música; ó, Abençoada Jhizala, seu sentido de ecolocalização, delicadíssimo, fora tão cruelmente maltratado!) Os ultrassensíveis detectores de frequência, capazes de distinguir perfeitamente entre a frequência das vibrações de um cérebro humano ou humanoide normal e a de um cérebro mutoide Sckhreem, não acusaram a presença de um simuloide daquela espécie medonha na nave dos humanos. Tampouco seu faro supersensível de tzitzimine, mais aguçado que o de um cão de caça avaloniano. Quer dizer que a _coisa _cuja aparência externa imitava Qualeh-i-Omor, o tripulante xylaziano, não se achava a bordo. Ninguém tinha sido infectado. Ankaaran deu graças ao Divino Cósmico que é a "Fonte das almas", por isso. Não haveria necessidade de alarmar a diminuta tripulação da espaçonave. Ainda não.

Entretanto, o Ancião Mestre-Guia da _Par'ya _não era tão otimista a ponto de pensar que seus problemas terminaram. Ainda havia um Sckhreem – uma comunidade celular parasítica, de bilhões de células submicroscópicas, formando parte de uma imensa mente grupal com terríveis poderes -, prestes a contaminar qualquer ser vivo que encontrar e assumir-lhe a forma exterior, solto em algum lugar do espaço no Octante Beta Meridional (ou sua contraparte na Via Láctea deste Universo paralelo), num raio de 200 anos-luz, ou 61,35 parsecs. Urgia fazer alguma coisa para encontrá-lo e detê-lo a qualquer custo, antes que "ele" ou "aquilo" iniciasse mais uma vez o processo de contaminação de toda forma de vida inteligente. Caso contrário, nem todas as orações deste e de qualquer outro universo bastariam para salvar as pobres almas de um destino infinitamente pior do que a morte... do que um milhão de mortes!

_Dois milhões de anos são um longo tempo_.

_Por dois milhões de revoluções do planeta Terra em torno do Sol – e enquanto as grandes marés da História Galáctica subiam e desciam por toda a vasta espiral da Via Láctea -, lá fora no reino das galáxias externas a evolução das biomáquinas ultrainteligentes trabalhou, lenta e penosamente, para ascender a novos patamares_. _Os velhos construtores de portais Kang, ao serem criados, possuíam uma flexibilidade imensamente maior do que todos os seus predecessores robóticos e assim, no curso dos milênios, lograram evoluir para além dos limites do metal e plástico, da frialdade do cristal_; _tendo aprendido a preservar os próprios _pensenes – _pensamentos, sentimentos e energia – e o conhecimento sobre um bilhão de mundos em extensões de espaço-tempo delimitadas por coordenadas vetoriais absolutas, onde a energia flui através de focos pontuais intercambiáveis e expansíveis_. _Assim, os Kang acabaram por se "descorporificar" ao cabo de milhares de séculos, constituindo doravante entidades hexadimensionais, de natureza fluídica, insubstancial, não tendo, usualmente, qualquer representação tridimensional visível – porquanto não pertencem sequer a este Universo ou dimensão_. _Impossível descrevê-los na tosca terminologia terráquea, própria para mentes primitivas demais para o domínio de múltiplas dimensões_.

_E não estavam sós_. _Havia Designados, Designadores, Interpretadores, Integrados_. _"Seres" adimensionais puramente energéticos e artificiais, componentes de uma extensa hierarquia responsável pelo funcionamento dos experimentos programados – pelos ignotos e semilendários Astroengenheiros – com os exóticos universos-bolha que, vazios de vida inteligente, flutuam eternamente entre o hiperespaço e o ultraespaço, imersos num oceano sem fim de metaplasma_. _Entre a 5ª e a 6ª dimensão_. _Não eram fenômenos de origem natural_. _Por milhões e milhões de anos, após a partida de seus construtores – uma raça de gigantes mentais que subjugara todas as forças da natureza e todos os segredos do tempo e do espaço -, permaneceram estéreis e imaculados, livres da podridão da vida orgânica, sendo controlados por seus amórficos Designados, moradores de núcleos ucrônicos fechados e teoricamente inacessíveis para tecnologias abaixo do patamar das supercivilizações dos anunnakis, Céticos e Éticos_.

_Agora, a maior parte das bolhas-universos – cujo diâmetro, se bem que variável, jamais excede um ano-luz ou 0,307 parsec – fora reaproveitada pelos industriosos Kang, que dispunham da necessária tecnologia de forças parafísicas não só para abri-las como para reprogramar seus núcleos ucrônicos teoricamente invioláveis para novas e obscuras funções, totalmente incompreensíveis para as mentes inferiores dos habitantes de zonas espaciais de 3ª e 4ª dimensões_._ Tornaram-se, portanto, Interpretadores – analistas e intérpretes do Grande Plano universal -, um patamar somente abaixo do grau máximo de Integrado, da Total Depuração e da fusão com o Grande Plano, a "memória ROM" a nível universal que cada universo-bolha sabidamente possui e que reproduz, em escala micromicrominiaturizada, uma versão do que seria o monolítico "programa-mestre" primal do nosso Universo de 100 bilhões de galáxias e um sextilhão de estrelas (e que, para os cabalistas judeus modernos, outra coisa não é senão a arquiverdadeira Torah)_. _Em épocas cosmicamente recentes – entre a queda do Primeiro Império Galáctico e o despontar dos Mundos Livres pós-yadrahíticos -, facultaram aos chamados Céticos da Via Láctea o acesso a um universo-bolha recém-projetado de 153,37 parsecs de diâmetro para criarem o seu Império Estelar Romano, transplantando para o mesmo uma realidade preestabelecida, por cronodificação, conforme exigência das superinteligências Yshren, habitantes de uma megasfera Dyson ao redor do Núcleo Galáctico de Andrômeda_. _A experiência Cética resultou numa colossal explosão que destruiu 90% da bolha e mergulhou todo o restante nas trevas da irracionalidade_.

_Nada disso importava para os Kang_. _Eram senhores incontestes do continuum_ _hexadimensional, a sexta dimensão absoluta_. _Seu mundo era atemporal_. _Podiam mover-se tão à vontade no supertempo "acima" do tempo normal, um bilênio para o futuro e um bilênio para o passado, quanto no hiperespaço, de uma extremidade a outra da Galáxia_. _Diferentes dos insanos e onipotentes Qemau Ur do Continuum Qaiqashau (conhecidos como "Q" e "Continuum Q" pelas raças evolucionárias do universo físico que habitamos), eles não eram um bando de deuses indolentes_. _Desenvolviam seu trabalho e sua criatividade – criando uma região do continuum de espaço-tempo inacessível ao estado oscilante do Universo cíclico, símile modo aos núcleos ucrônicos invioláveis nos universos-bolha dos Designados, onde a preciosa carga de informações vitais para o disciplinamento do ciclo evolutivo universal à sua vontade repouse, em total segurança, para a eternidade, além do tempo e do espaço_._ Ainda que este seja, tão somente, um entre infinitos Universos do Multiverso_.

_Eles sabiam, porém, que nem tudo que está esquecido precisa obrigatoriamente estar morto, e não queriam em hipótese alguma a volta dos Tempos Antigos, quando as terríveis e odiosas extensões de antivida dos Primordiais, em locas escuras e inconcebíveis fora do Grande Universo, governavam as estrelas_. _E ameaçavam perigosamente o livre desenvolvimento da vida consciente este lado da Criação_.

_E então, em suas deambulações pelo universo hexadimensional, patrulhando a periferia da Galáxia, os Kang terminaram por deparar com algo malignamente espectral e de tamanha magnitude que trouxe à baila seus temores atávicos mais profundamente arraigados em suas teias de energia multidimensional_.

_Algo contra o qual até seus poderes divinos seriam impotentes_.

_A Sombra Negra_!


End file.
